My Day To Shine
by Flyin Phoenix
Summary: Harry lives with Sirius, his godfather. But what will happen to their fatherson relationship when a certain couple steps foot on their turf? And what will happen at Hogwarts this year? Will friendships be trusted? Will a new found love develope?HHr:RR
1. The Unexpected Visit

03/13/04  
  
Chapter 1  
The unexpected visit  
  
On a hot summers evening a boy was laying on his bed, in his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. This boy was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard! A wizard with incredible magic, he also has a scar with the shape of a lightning bolt on this forehead. This boy's name is Harry Potter.  
  
Harry got up out of bed and looked at his watch. It read 5:45p.m. So he got up, off of his bed and went down stairs. All of a sudden his Uncle Vernon bellowed, "Harry Potter!" Harry looked up and thought to himself 'What did I do now?' So he entered the kitchen, and was face-to-face with purple faced Uncle Vernon. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" Said Harry to his uncle. Vernon just stared at him for a minute the said, "Why is are those bloody owls doing here?" Vernon said with rage pointing at the kitchen window. Harry looked over at the window and saw two owls sitting on the ledge of the window. Once they saw Harry they flew over to him and found a spot in the kitchen and sat near him. Harry looked back at his purple-faced Uncle Vernon and said, "I'll just take them up-stairs and take their letters so they can be on their way." Once Harry had finished he stared into his uncles eyes waiting for his uncles reply. "Alright, get them up there in the bedroom boy! And hurry up!" Vernon exclaimed. Harry called the owls to follow him to his room so they did. Once Harry got to his room with the owls, they were all sitting on the bed. Harry took the first letter, which was from Ron because the improved owl was Pigwedgon. He was much calmer then he was before, but still has his enthusiasm. The letter read-  
  
Dear Harry, How is your summer going? It's boring here at the moment. Wait I take that back, Fred and George are testing their new items on Ginny and me just to see how they work. Not bad really. But it still is boring. Ask your uncle if you can come over and we can meet you at Ms. Figs. house to get you! See if you can leave Friday at 9:30. That is when you should have to be at her house. Well you know what to do.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry looked up from the letter and decided he would tell his uncle later about the letter. So he reached out to the second owl that was from Hogwarts. He knew because the letter to him had the Hogwarts crest on it. So he opened it and read-  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Your O.W.L. results are on the next page.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall  
Dupity Headmistress  
  
Harry turned to the next page nervously and read-  
  
Transfiguration- O Charms-O Herbology-O D.A.D.A.-O Potions-O Arithmancy-G Divination-G  
  
Congratulations Mr. Potter you have passed your O.W.L.'s with flying colors. You have also passed the average score for being an Auror. You may go to the Ministry to take an Aurors test.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Right at the very moment Harry's heart was like flying, and nothing could bring it down. At that moment he went downstairs to ask his uncle if he could go to Ron's house for the rest of the summer. "Er.. Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked patiently a waiting for his uncles' reply. " What boy?" Vernon said with a sneer. "Er... I was wondering if I could go to Rons house for the rest of the summer Friday?" Harry asked trying not to rush it because his uncle hated being rushed in conversations. "Well I suppose, just to get you out of here, out of this house." Vernon said with a smirk. Harry turned around and ran up to his room to write to Ron. When he went in he was surprised that the owls were still there. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote-  
  
Ron, The muggles said I could come. I'll meet you there!  
  
Harry Harry folded it the gave it to Pig to send back home the barn owl from Hogwarts left too, to go back to Hogwarts. As Harry watched the owls fly from his window he remembered that tomorrow would be Friday! So he turned around and went down for dinner. After dinner he came back up to his room to pack. After he had finished packing it was 8:45 so Harry decided to go to bed early.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. He looked at his watch and it read 9:20. Once he realized that he had to be at Ms. Figgs house at 9:30, he got up and hurried up and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. He then grabbed his trunk and fire-bolt put a shrinking charm on them to put in his pocket. Then ran down stairs, and saw his uncle there on the couch then said, "I have to meet then at Magnolia Ave. Don't worry the neighbors won't notice." Finished Harry. Vernon just nodded and Harry ran right out the door to Ms. Figgs house.  
  
Meanwhile at Mrs. Figgs house...  
  
"Ron, are you sure you told Harry 9:30?" asked Mrs. Figg. "Yea positive," said Ron while scratching his head. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Said Harry gasping for air, because he ran all the way to Mrs. Figgs house. "Hey is for horses, and its ok your only late by... three minutes. God Harry! What did you do, sprint here?" asked Ron eyeing Harry suspiciously. "Yes, I sprinted here! What, did you think I just crawled here?" Said Harry a little aggravated with Rons stupid question. "Er, sorry Harry." Stated Ron while snickering behind his hand with Ginny and Hermonie doing the same. Just then Harry noticed that both Hermonie and Ginny were standing there just eyeing Harry seeing if has changed any. Just then Hermonie snapped out of her trance and said, "Come on you guys we better head back. Oh, don't worry Harry I got Hedwigs cage." Said Hermonie then grabbed her cage and went into the fireplace grabbed the floo-powder and threw it into the fire. Then stepped into the green flames and shouted, "House of Granger." Then disappeared. "Harry where is your trunk and broom?" Said Ginny and Ron at the same time. "Oh, there in my pocket. I put a shrinking spell on them." And with that Ginny went into the flames and disappeared then Ron and Harry did the same. As Harry was spinning he watched the different fireplaces pass until he came to the 'House of Grangers'' fireplace and flew right out onto the ground. His glasses flew off as he came out. Harry stood up and brushed off of all the soot from his clothes while Hermonie repaired his glasses. "Here you go." Said Hermonie and handed Harry his glasses, so he could put them on. Five minutes passed when just then an owl flew right into the living room and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked suspiciously at the owl for a moment then de-tacked the note attached to the owls' leg. He opened up the note and read out-loud to his friends-  
  
Dear Harry, If you got a Daily Prophet near you pick it up and read the front page! I'll be there in a half-hours time!  
  
Sirius  
  
After he finished he looked up at the confused faces then grabbed the Prophet from an owl that just arrived. He paid the owl the scanned the paper with a grin across his face then read-  
  
PETIGREW CAPTURED AND BLACK RELEASED!  
By; Rita Skeeter  
  
'Yes, this paper was typed correctly. Petigrew captured and Black released! Today was the trial of Sirius Theodore Black, little did we know that he had captured a rat that just so happens to be Peter Petigrew the man who was supposedly reported murdered by Black 15 years ago! Petigrew was an unregistered agnimus and took the shape of a rat. We tested Petigrew under Varitesumn and then Black. The stories were both the same. Petigrew admitted that it was he who turned the Potters over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, and that it was he that should have been in Azkaban not Black. So exactly two hours after the trial the Ministry had came to a decision about the two wizards. 'We here define Peter Oliver Petigrew guilty as charged. With a sentence of a life's time in Azkaban. As for Sirius Theodore Black, you are free to go! We are truly sorry for not giving you an actual trial before so since you are free now we award you with 1 million galleons as prize and a job inside the Ministry of Magic.' Was what minister Cornelous J. Fudge said in his own words. So now we no longer look at Black as a murderer but something a lot less. Just a regular wizard just like the rest of us.  
  
Rita Skeeter,  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Once Harry had finished he had a look of shook on his face but in a good way just like the rest of the three people sitting there with him. All of a sudden someone just appeared right on Harry's lap that made Harry snap out of his daydream and made Harry yelp. Which made everyone else now pay attention to what was happening now. Also that someone also turned out to be Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. "Get off of me!" Harry exclaimed, and Sirius did just that but with a wide smile on his face. "Well don't you seem really pleased to see me?" Said Sirius. The others snickered behind their hands. Then Harry smiled and ran and hugged his godfather warmly. "So.... Does this mean that you will come and live with me?" Asked Sirius with a grin on his face. Harry looked up with tears on his eyes smiling madly, then said, "Yes, yes I will come and live with you." Harry said proudly. "Great!" Said Sirius excitedly. "Well.... Everybody grab your things so we can get going!" Said Sirius once more excitedly. Everybody looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces. Then Harry asked a question that was floating around in the others head. "Er... Sirius, what do you mean 'grab your bags so we can get going'?" Asked Harry uncertain what the answer was. "Well what it means, is that Ron, Hermonie, Fred, George, and Ginny are all welcome to stay for the rest of the summer." Sirius explained with a smile on his face. Harry didn't have to respond to the statement so instead he just threw himself into his godfather's arms in a way of thanking him. Everybody else just smiled and cheered in happiness. So they all grabbed their bags and headed back to the fireplace to floo to Sirius and Harry's new home. Sirius grabbed some of the powder and threw it into the fireplace and shouted, "House of Black!" And disappeared. Everyone followed as they had seen and did the same and all ended up in the living room. Hermonie was the last to come out of the fireplace. Harry just as everybody else was looking at the house in awe. Harry walked around to the doorway were you enter and came face-to-face with Amanda Blacks portrait (Sirius Blacks mother). Just then Fred and George came to where Harry was and stood there staring at the picture too. Then George spoke up and asked, "Anyone up for a game of quidditch?" Then all of a sudden Amanda started to roar, "FILTHY HALF BLOODS, PURE BLOODS IN THE DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF WIZRDS AND MUDBLOODS TOO!" But Harry got her to get quiet by saying, "YOU OLD BLACK LISTEN TO ME NOW. VOLDEMORTE IS A HALF-BREED TOO. SO SHUT-UP! ALSO GET OVER IT! SILENCEO!" Harry shouted and made Amanda Black just stop screeching and gave him a puzzled look and also couldn't even talk because Harry had cast a silencing charm on her. After that everyone was there including Hermonie, Ginny, Ron, and Sirius just all staring at Harry in amazement. "What it IS the truth!" Harry exclaimed, which broke the silence. "Oh, well we better grab our brooms and get outside." Said Sirius and whipped up broomsticks for everybody and with that, they all went outside and played the game. A half an hour later Harry noticed someone was flying over towards him and realized that it was Draco, Draco Malfoy. Harry almost asked what he was doing here just when Draco had just fell off his broom. Harry dived straight down and captured Malfoy with one swift arm movement and flew them both swiftly down to the ground. The landed really smoothly. Harry carried Draco over to the picnic table and laid him down on the top of it. Everyone all landed right beside Harry and Sirius walked up to both Harry and Draco and said, "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Sirius asked with a sneer while Draco fluttered his eyes open so he could see where he was at. Harry pushed Draco back down onto the table just as Draco started to get up. Harry noticed that Draco was all- weak, and he was very pale like he had just seen a ghost. The frightened Draco looked all around to see his surroundings. "I know you may hate-," Harry began but Draco cut him off by saying a very weak, "Thank you for saving me, Harry." Everyone looked at Draco in amazement because he had just told Harry thank you. Suddenly Harry snapped out of it and stared at Malfoy, " You don't have to answer this is you don't want to but I need to know what happened, because it looks you have been put under the Caraterius curse and had just seen Voldemort himself." Draco looked at Harry amazed then replied, "Yes, I have been put under THAT curse by my father and... and, Voldemort. I had to get away so I just grabbed my trunk, wand, and set off on my broom to get as far away as I can." Draco replied with a shaky voice. Everyone just stood there with no words to say. "Your father?" Said Hermonie. "Yes Mud-, er. Hermonie. I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry everybody for the way I have treated you the past five years. Can you forgive me?" Draco asked uncertainly. Everybody nodded with a smile even Sirius, which meant that they have forgiven him. "Sirius? Can Draco stay here with us? That is if you want to Draco." Harry asked both Sirius and Draco. "Yes. I want to but that is all up to Sirius." Draco stated but his eyes were pleading for a 'yes.' "Alright Draco, you may stay her for the summer until you go to school." Said Sirius with a broad smile, and went to Draco and picked him up and carried him into the house and into the living room, and placed him onto the couch carefully. Everyone stood his or her eyes transfixed on Malfoy, the site that he was in. Sirius left the room for a moment then returned to the room with a vial in his right hand. He then handed it to Draco and said to him, "Here, drink this." Draco did as he was told and swallowed it. It took a couple minutes for it to kick in. Draco smiled then said, "Thank you sir, I feel a hundred percent better." Harry looked up then said, "Er... Sirius can I er I mean Draco and I take a little walk? Alone." Harry asked and when he said alone he looked at his friends with a serious face. All of his friend's eyes were a look of pleading if they could go with them. "Okay, but just be careful." Harry smiled then smirked at his friends. As Draco got up he saw Harry smirk at his friends then Draco said, "Looks like I am already rubbing off on you. Huh." He then playfully punched Harry in the shoulder. Harry chuckled then the both of the walked out of the back door to go outside. "So... What is the deal with you and Sirius, I mean isn't he supposed to be your godfather or something." Harry looked at Draco for a minute just wondering how he had found out. Draco realized along the lines of what Harry was thinking. "I over heard Remus talking at the Ministry last year to some of the officials, but I have been keeping it a secret since then." "Yes, you have been." Stated Harry with a smile. And with that Harry turned left and headed out towards the quidditch pitch to fly around with Malfoy. 


	2. Lost and Captured

Chapter 2

Lost and Captured  
  
A hour passed and both of the boys landed with a soft 'bump' on the ground, and started to walk back up to the house just when Harry saw a black figure in the trees. So he grabbed his wand as fast as he could and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" And with that the person fell to the ground in a full body bind. Then Harry sprinted across the yard with Draco on his tail. There on the ground was no one other then a woman with shoulder length red-orange hair and brilliant green eyes. She had to be at least 35 years old and was five foot, five inches tall. Harry undid the spell and helped the woman back up to stand back up on her feet. She wore a green dress with a forest green cloak over it. It was tied at the neck with a nice golden rope. Just then she opened her mouth but Harry had cut her off and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" And just looked at Draco then back at the woman right in front of the boys. "My name is Li- Leah, Leah Annamarie Selo, and the reason why I am here is because I am looking for help. A Death Eater has captured my husband! Please help me. Please." The woman pleaded the Harry looked at Draco and then the both nodded their heads at each other agreeing that they would help the woman. "Okay Mrs. Selo, we'll help you." Said Draco and with that both of Harry and Draco followed Leah into the forest. They ran for at least five minutes. Just then the woman halted at the site and so did Harry and Draco. There was a man on the ground with a black eye and both a bloody arm and hands. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied together. He had messy jet-black hair and blue eyes. Just then Harry heard someone mumbling so he moved to where it was coming from. Draco and Leah just started to follow just when Harry put up a hand for them to stop and they did just that, while he kept going. "Master will be so proud of Wirmtail." Said a man, and just then Harry recognized him as Peter Pettigrew. Harry stood there dazed for a moment then snapped back into reality and grabbed his wand and said, "Accio Wand!" And the Petigrew's wand flew into Harry's hand and then Harry shouted, "STUPIFY!" And the man fell to the ground as a rat.  
  
Harry ran back to the couple and Draco, with Peter in his agnimous form in a cage with an anti-transfiguration charm on it so he can not change into human form. Harry revived the man as soon as he got back there. "Thank goodness your okay Potter! Do you know what Remus Lupin would do to me if something happened to you? Not to mention Granger and Weasley will have my head, not to mention your god-father." Draco shouted at Harry. Leah looked up when Draco had said Harry and the man looked up when Draco had said Remus Lupin . The man just looked at Harry just like Leah was, with a look of amazement and belief. "Er- excuse me sir, but what is your name? If you don't me asking." Asked Harry with a look of relief that the man was okay. "My name is Ja," the man stopped when Leah nudged him in the side so he pretended to clear his voice then answered, " Jake Markus Selo." And outstretched his hand to Harry to shake. "Hello Jake, my name is Harry, Harry James Potter. Nice to meat you sir." And with that they both shook hands. "Well lets get to the house before they get all worried about us." Said Harry and with that he and Draco led the way back to the house, with the couple close behind. Once they arrived there at the house Harry shouted, "SIRIUS COME ON OUT HERE." Said Harry and with that Sirius came running out of the house, and stopped right in front of Harry, Draco, Leah Selo, and Jake Selo. "Er, Harry what is going on here?" Asked Sirius looking from Harry to Draco then to Leah and Jake. "Well umm... a Death Eater which turned out to be Peter attacked Mr. Selo and Mrs. Selo came looking for help, but it was only Peter and I caught him for you!" Explained Harry to a concerned Sirius, and with that he removed the rat from the inside of his robes and handed it to Sirius. "You.. You caught him on your own? But how?" Asked Sirius. "Well I was hoping we can go inside and discuss it." Said Harry, and with that all five of them went inside.  
  
The portrait of Mrs. Black saw them and started to scream, "YOU!!!! MORE FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN MY HOUSE! I DON'T BELIEVE IT AND A PURE BLOOD MARRIED TO THAT, THAT THING, THAT MUDBLOOD. A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF WIZARD IN ALL UNITED!!! AND YOUR EVEN BACK FROM THE DEAD! I HATE YOU, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SKUM! HALFBLOODS AND PUREBLOODS IN MY HOUSE, ALL OF YOU LEAVE! LEAVE MY HOUSE!" Harry gave her a look of disgust. "Shut up! You know you are talking about your self too, when you say purebloods! Oh, and think on this one Voldemort is a HALFBLOOD stupid. Now shut up!" Yelled Harry at the portrait, and with that the portrait went silent.

For that was the second time Harry had told her off. "I guess I am I rubbing off on you, because you certainly beat me at telling her off!" Sirius exclaimed and patted Harry on the back. Harry just blushed and walked to the meeting room. Sirius followed in awe and so did the rest but just shocked at the performance. "Okay here we are." Said Harry as they arrived at the meeting room. He opened the door for everybody so they could walk in. Sirius already walked in and sat down in a chair by the fire. "Oh no dear boy, you can go in, I'll close the door for you." Jake told Harry. Harry just nodded and walked into the room and sat down next to Sirius. As Leah and Jake walked into the room they saw Sirius pull Harry into a warm hug like Harry was his son. Harry hugged him back but even than Sirius had hugged him again. This made Leah and Jake get teary-eyed. They finally sat down a love seat across from Harry and Sirius.  
  
"Er.. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what is your job?" Sirius asked the two people. The couple looked at one another then Leah said, "Well we heard that there are two openings at Hogwarts this year so we were planning on talking to Dumbledor but we don't really have a fireplace." "What she means is that we don't have a home at the moment because, well.. our house was burnt down to the ground by Death Eaters and Voldemort the other day, and we have been on the run since then." Finished Jake. Harry looked at Jake in amazement until Jake noticed. He just simply smiled then said, "What's the matter Harry?" Harry shook his head then said, "Nothing, but you just said Voldemorts name and neither of you flinched at it, and usually only Sirius, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledor, and me call him for his true name. Nobody else does. Even my best friends Ron and Hermonie still flinch a little bit." Leah nodded and said, "Fear for a name only increases fear for the person or thing itself." Leah simply stated and Jake just nodded in agreement. "I agree ma'am." Said Harry and grinned. 'He looked just like his father when he did that.' Leah thought. As she thought that she started to break down in tears. She stood up. Jake did the same. "Honey, what's wrong. Where are you going?" Jake questioned his wife, while his eyes meant concern. "I'm sorry Jake NO James and I am Lilly NOT Leah, I can not lie about my name or who I am any longer, to Sirius, or even to my son. Okay James? I just can't!" Lilly shouted at James. "I know, it is hard" James whispered in Lilly's ear and wrapped her up into a hug and she just sobbed into his shoulder. Finally Lilly stopped, she looked up into James' eyes then over to Harry. Harry was shocked and so was Sirius. "Your- Your alive?" Harry questioned. "Yeah we are Ha-," But James was cut off when Harry started to yell, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU JUST LEFT ME AT THE DURSLEYS. I WAS THERE ALL MY CHILDHOOD LIFE BEING ABUSED PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY. TELLING ME THAT I AM A WORTHLESS NOBODY! THAT MY OWN MOTHER AND FATHER NEVER LOVED ME AND THAT IS WHY THEY DIED!" As Harry said this he was also crying. His eyes were red and puffy already. Harry just threw himself into his Godfathers arms as he cried angrily. Sirius just rubbed circles on Harry's back trying to calm him down and comfort him. Lily and James were taken aback with what Harry had just said. "You have no idea what it is like." Said Harry loud and angrily, without meaning to his parents. And with that Harry fell asleep.  
  
DREAM   
  
'Wormtail, do you have that potion?' Said a high cold voice. 'Yes Master.' Said Wormtail. 'Then bring it to me, sssssssstupid' Voldemort hissed. Wormtail took the potion to Voldemort. Voldemort corked open the bottle and poured it into his snake-like mouth.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" A man said to Harry trying to wake the boy up from his nightmare. Harry woke up to some man pinning him down to the bed so he couldn't stir. Once his vision came in clear, he noticed it was his father. "Harry I am so sorry." Said James and pulled his son into a hug. After James let go he was expecting for Harry to shout at him even more but instead he didn't, Harry just hugged his father with all his might wishing, hoping that this moment would never end. Finally for what seemed like eternity Harry let go of his father. He looked in to his chocolate colored eyes and said, "I'm sorry." James looked at his son shocked for what he had just said to him. "It is okay Harry. You have a right to be mad at us for not being here with you. For letting Albus let you stay at the Dursleys." Harry just smiled and gave his father another quick hug and got up. "Where are you going, Harry?" Asked James looking at Harry curiously. "Going to change my clothes and with that he took off his shirt and went to find a new clean shirt. "So I see that quidditch pays off on you huh?" Asked James with a smirk. "What? You've seen me play?" Asked a surprised Harry trying to find a shirt. "No I have never seen you play but I hear that you a fairly good." Said James with a smirk. Harry just smiled then remembered his mother. "Where is mom?" Asked Harry. "Oh she is asleep. Why?" Said James curiously. "Oh nothing... Are you up for a prank?" Asked Harry with a wicked smile on his face, giving up trying to find a shirt so he just changed into a pair of black caprices. So Harry just pictured a kind of shirt he wanted in his head and snapped his fingers and it appeared right in his hands. "Wow how did I do that?" Harry said out loud. "Harry you can do wandless magic!" James exclaimed. Harry put on his shirt. It was a black tank top and it brought out his tan and showed his muscles from quidditch. "That looks good Harry, and back to the pranks." "Yea, Fred and George got me some firecrackers so I can set one off in her bedroom." Harry said simply with another one of his famous wicked smiles. "Okay, your on." Said James and with that and they shook eachothers and Harry got out the firecrackers. "Is Padfoot asleep too?" Asked Harry. James just nodded and smirked. He knew what his son was thinking.  
  
Harry and James were setting up the fireworks (screamers and firecrackers) in the bedrooms James had Padfoots bedroom and Harry had Lily's bedroom. Once they were done Harry put a five-minute timer on his mothers fireworks, as did James.  
  
Once they were done they ran out of the bedrooms shut the doors and ran down stairs to the broom closet and each grabbed a broom and went outside and flew up to where the bedrooms were to watch. After a minute or so Lily screamed then shouted at the top of her lungs, "JAMES GREGORY POTTER!" Then right after her was Sirius, "JAMES PRONGS GREGORY POTTER!" Sirius screeched. Harry and James flew down to the ground and fell off of their brooms doubling over laughing. Harry had tears streaming down his face and was clutching his stomach, as was James. A very angry Lily and Sirius came outside fuming. "What were you thinking?" They shouted at the same time. "What? It wasn't my fault it was Harry's' he planned it all." James said simply. Sirius turned to Harry his glare had gone down to a proud smile. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here James. A little pranker just like yourself." James just smirked at the statement, he then looked down at his son and smiled. Harry caught site of it and smiled back. Then Lilly screeched, "What did you do that for? Please tell me why you let Harry do that James!" She said shooting dagger death glares in her eyes at James and just glares at Harry. "Well I think I got this from dad. All of these pranks." Harry said with a wicked smile. James just held his peace, for he knew only that his wife would only yell at him if he said something to displease her. "Well sport, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Said Sirius while rubbing his stomach. "You are always hungry, you know that Padfoot?!" Said James with a smirk. All of a sudden a phoenix swooped buy Harry, and landed on his shoulder out of nowhere. "Oh hello Fwakes." Said Harry simply with a smile and petted the phoenix. Then all of a sudden he realized that this was no Fwakes this was another phoenix, it had all red feathers and some gold ones on the top of its head and its eyes were a amethyst blue color with a golden outline. Sirius was looking at the bird in awe then he finally got his voice back and said, "Harry when did you get this?" Harry thought for a moment, he then gasped for that made everyone turn his or her attention to him. "I remember when I was in Dumbledores office in my second year towards the middle of it, anyway, he told me how Fwakes was a phoenix in all and he than told me that the phoenix's choose their masters and not the other way around. They choose their owners because they believe that they are truthful, and have a great amount of courage and are pure hearted-" He then stopped there and just looked at the phoenix amazed. "Harry, I think it wants you to be its owner." James said and then extended its hand to pet the phoenix.


	3. Quidditch and the Burrow

Chapter 3  
  
Quidditch and The Burrow  
  
"James, what ever is the matter?" Lilly asked her husband. "Nothing, it's just that this place brings back memories I thought that I lost along time ago." James stated while in bed getting ready to doze off into a goodnight sleep.  
  
"HARRY!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs when he woke up to a very ice cold shower at 5:30 in the morning. Harry groggily got up from the couch at his godfathers' bellow and went into the bathroom and smiled down at Sirius. "You bellowed?" Harry said innocently. Sirius glared at him giving a I-can't-believe-you-did-this-to-me-at-5:30 a.m. look. "What? I certainly did not do this." Harry stated. James walked into the bathroom and smirked then said, "I did this beloved wake-up call." "But-" "Because I wanted to have a go at a game of snitches and play a "few" competitive games with my son to see the 'oh so great seeker he is'and play a little one-on-one with dear old paddy-waddy-foot." Sirius smiled then said, "It will be me pleasure." While stretching 'pleasure.'" Harry gave a simple smirk. "Well we'll just see who the 'almighty seeker is when I catch the snitch right on your nose!" Harry exclaimed then gave a very sly smirk in return from an eyebrow up expression from his father. Harry then went off to his room and changed into his home Quidditch robes and grabbed his firebolt, and walked coolly down to the kitchen and waited for his father and godfather.  
  
Ten minutes later James and Sirius entered the kitchen wearing their Quidditch robes proudly and had their broom over their right shoulder. (Which is the correct way to carry a broom). They were arguing about which Quidditch team could have the chance at winning the Quidditch world cup. "No, I think that Puddlemore United will have it in the sack this year." Argued James. "No, they don't James. Think James, it's England, they will win it! Believe me I KNOW QUI-DDITCH!" Shot back Sirius. "Uh, guys? How about we go and play snitches?!" Said Harry really eager to get back onto his broomstick.  
  
James and Sirius looked at Harry then to the kitchen door, Harry knew what was going on, they were gonna try and see if the could beat Harry out the door, 'Uh huh, there is NO way they are gonna beat me, HARRY POTTER, out that door.' Thought Harry and just as he finished he turned to the door and ran outside and jumped onto his broom and flew about. Watching and waiting for his father and Sirius to come outside. "Dang it," The two men said that were still in the kitchen in a little shocked that Harry knew what was going to happen. After that they went out side and started up the game. Two hours later, they were at their nineteenth game of snitches. Sirius had long gone given up just so he could see the winner of this game and also because he was tired so he watched as both of the Potters' as to how they were neck-at-neck, to each other at break neck speed, racing to get the snitch first.  
  
James was pushing his broom to get it to go faster, but Harry was the one who got faster, he laid with his stomach down on his broom when the snitch started to dive down towards the ground. Harry put his broom into a steep dive, once he was a foot and a half above the ground when he caught the snitch and pulled up on his broom and did his nineteenth victory lap. "HARRY!!" James shouted. Harry just smiled because he knew that his dad was just scared from when he, James Potter had seen his son do a 75' steep dive. "That was bloody brilliant! I loved that. But let's just not tell your mother about this. Okay? We'll suprise her sometime. Deal?" Said James. "Deal." Said Harry while still holding his smirk on his face. After that little agreement, they went into the house to shower and change their clothes for breakfast and also for a new day.  
  
During breakfast Harry got a letter from Ron saying,  
  
Harry-  
  
Hey mate! How are you and good OLD Sirius doing? It's just a joke Sirius, cool down!! Anyways Harry, YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR BOOK LIST WHEN YOU GET IT!! I mean it!! We have to buy like a THOUSAND books!! Well not really a thousand, but there is still allot we have to get. And that's just for the courses we are taking for N.E.W.T.'s, just to get the Auror position. HONESTLY!! Hermonie's probably gonna have a ball going shopping for all of these books! She'll be having even more fun lecturing us to get out work and get it done! Well the REAL reason as to why I am writing you is because, CAN YOU PLEASE COM OVER? PLEASE? I'M DESPERATE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE, GINNY HAS GOT A BUNCH OF FRIENDS OVER AND FRED AND GEORGE IS NOT HERE SO IT IS GINNY, HER FRIENDS, AND ME ALONG WITM MOM AND DAD. PLEASE?! Okay, now that I have that out of my system. So could you? Pretty please? Owl me back with your answer. Bill and Charlie are visiting in a few weeks and well they would like to see their messy jet-black haired brother. YOU!! Yeah, we all consider you our brother. Well except mom and dad, they think of you as a son, ANOTHER SON!! But you are special, you don't have RED hair on the top of your head. Well I got to go brother dear! Hehe, just kidding!! Yeah, mom is calling us all down for dinner. Don't forget to ask Sirius if you can come over and rescue me from this jungle!!  
  
Your brother-  
Ron P.S. PLEASE!!!  
  
Harry laughed all through the letter from Ron especially at the end. So did Sirius, he just read over Harry's shoulder since he was sitting right next to him. Harry then turned to Sirius, "So can I? You know, go to the Burrow?" Harry then finished with looking at his parents. "Well," began Sirius. "Well," added James. "Well, as long as we go with you. I mean as long as you and the Weasleys don't mind. I mean it has been forever since James and I have seen them. Well actually, the last time we saw them was when you were born. So Harry, James, and Sirius. What do you think?" Lilly asked. "Great," the three men stated together. Harry then had a sudden idea and excused himself from the table and went into the living room to the fireplace. Curious, the three adults followed him into the living room. Harry just smiled at them before had grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the fire stating 'The Burrow'. Harry asked for Ron first.  
  
THE BURROW  
  
Ron walked by the fire place and noticed a green head floating there. He then realized that that was not just any head but Harry's!! Ron sat down in front of the fire facing Harry then said, "Harry!! What the bloody hell are you doing? I thought you were going to", but Ron was interrupted by his mother, "Ronald Weasly!! Watch your mouth young man or you'll be finding your self at Aunt Marcy's house for the rest of the summer!!" Ron grimanced, then turned back to Harry to hear his answer after he apologized to Harry for that moment. "Oh, Ron its okay. Well Sirius said I could. But do you mind if Sirius brought two of his good friends that also happen to know your parents and I bring along someone who you hate about the same rate as Voldemort?" Harry asked Ron. Ron was just in the middle of asking his parents if two of Sirius's friends could come along when realization dawned on him and he shouted, "DRACO, DRACO MALFOY? IS THAT WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? Harry this better not be a joke. Cause if it is, then I'm not laughing." 


	4. Is It Like Or Love?

**Disclaimer: I know this is my first time mentioning one but I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the ones that I came up with. If I did own the HP characters, then I would be an even more happy person! **

**(A/N;) Sorry everyone for the long wait, but I was busy with my friend Amanda writing 'Stuck on You'. Thank you for all of the reviews on it though! Well here is chapter 4:**

"Oh, Ron its okay. Well Sirius said I could. But do you mind if Sirius brought two of his good friends that also happen to know your parents and I bring along someone who you hate about the same rate as Voldemort?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron was just in the middle of asking his parents if two of Sirius's friends could come along when realization dawned on him so he turned to Harry and shouted, "DRACO, DRACO MALFOY? IS THAT WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? Harry this better be bloody a joke. Cause if it is, then I'm not laughing."

**Chapter 4: Is It Like, Or Love?**

**At the Burrow**

"Harry, I don't understand, I just don't." Said Ron while pacing back and forth in front of Harry, who was sitting on the couch at the moment. "You don't under stand what, Ron?" Said Hermonie from the top of the staircase. She started to descend it when she noticed Harry starring at her, and immediately both were lost in each other's eyes. Harry didn't even notice himself get up and walk to the bottom of the staircase waiting for Hermonie to make it down.

**Harry P.O.V.**

'Wow! She looks gorgeous! She definitely has grown up over the summer. She has curves in all of the right places. Absolutely amazing, especially those luscious cherry pink lips that-' Harry shook his head clear and looked back up at Hermonie as she came down towards him.

'Why am I thinking about Hermonie this way?'

Because you like her. Well that was easy!

'Ooh... just shut up will you!'

Are **you **telling **me**, _your **almighty**_ **_clever conscience _**to shut up? Because if you are then-

'I'm not going to argue with you so **shut the** **bloody hell up**!'

**Hermonie P.O.V.**

'Oh my GOD! Just look at that perfect tight stomach! Oh and his gorgeous arm muscles! Oh he IS fine! WAIT A MINUTE! What in the bloody hell am I thinking?'

Your thinking that he is the hottest guy that you laid eyes on.

'Am not!'

Are too!

'Am not!'

Are not

'Am too!'

'Agrrr'

See told -

'Oh just **shut the bloody hell up and leave me and my bloody thoughts ALONE**!'

Whatever

'Good bye!'

'Oh shit!'

**Normal P.O.V.**

Harry watched as Hermonie had tripped on the 4th from the bottom stair and rushed to catch her in his arms so she doesn't hit the ground.

Unfortunately Hermonie went sailing into his arms and brought the both of them down to the ground. When they had landed they must have rolled over once, because Harry was now on top of her.

They were so close that for the both of them it seemed like it had suddenly got harder to breath.

**  
**

**Hermonie P.O.V.**

'Oh my gosh! What am I doing? I'm just laying here under Harry here and acting like it's all good when I should be already on my feet. Mmmm... He smells just like the fresh air out side, like quidditch, like honey. Oh I wish-'

What cha thinkin'?

' Shit... I thought I told you to leave me alone!'

Well that was then, this is now, here underneath Harry friggen HOT Potter!

'...'

You get me? Cause if you don't then I already have lost you to Sir Friggen HOT MAN!

' What!'

You heard me missy!

' Oh just shut up already!'

' Oh boo ya, you have NOTHING to SAY!'

No comment

'MWHAHAHAHA... you can't say a thing cause I out spoke you!'

**  
**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

'I thought that you would leave me alone by now!'

No sir!

' ... '

YOU LIKE _HER_ DON'T YOU?

' What? Ah, no I don't '

Yes, you do

' No I DON'T! '

YES, YOU DO!

' GIVE ONE GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I DO THEN! '

**_BECAUSE YOU LIKE- NO... L-O-V-E HER!_**

' ... '

You do and you know it!

**Ron's P.O.V.**

' Oh they so like each other... except they are both so thick-headed!'

They both need a push in the right direction

' Exactly!'

I'm bloody brilliant. I know.

'Grrrrrrr'

I'm sorry, but what was that?

' ... SHUT UP!'

**Normal P.O.V.**

All of a sudden Harry got up, much to Hermonie's dismay without even thinking about it. Harry than gave Hermonie a hand up. Just then Arthur Weasley walked into the room with the mail in his hands looking for somebody.

" Ah... yes Harry, when will your godfather be here with his friends and your guest?" said Arthur.

Harry looked up to Mr. Weasley and said, " Hmmm... they should be here pretty soon. I think that Sirius is just packing a few last minute items."

Arthur smiled then said, " Of course, Harry. Oh, if any of you or Molly needs me, then I'll be outside on the porch. Okay everybody?" Everybody nodded his or her head yes, then Arthur turned around and went out of the house.

" So... chess anyone?" Said Ron.

I hope you all liked it for me being in a rush.

REVIEW!


	5. Its Al Inside

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own characters. Thank you.**

A:N; Yea sorry everyone for updating late, but I have GOOD news...

I saved 60 on car insurance. NO THAT ISN'T RIGHT...

I am FINALLY updating now to all of your peoples happiness. Well here is what happened at the end of the last chapter...

" Ah... yes Harry, when will your godfather be here with his friends and your guest?" said Arthur. Harry looked up to Mr. Weasley and said, " Hmmm... they should be here pretty soon. I think that Sirius is just packing a few last minute items." Arthur smiled then said, " Of course, Harry. Oh, if any of you or Molly needs me, then I'll be outside on the porch. Okay everybody?" Everybody nodded his or her head yes, then Arthur turned around and went out of the house.

" So... chess anyone?" Said Ron.

Chapter 5: It's All Inside

" Padfoot, are you sure that they will accept us, and Draco. I mean from what I can make out, sorry Draco, it seams like no one gets along with him." Stated James.

" It's okay Mr. Potter. My father is just a low-life jackass. And I am NOT apart of his family or way of life." Announced Draco.

"Oh, okay. So... do we have everything? Yes? Well let's go." Stated James before flooing over to the Burrow.

AT THE BURROW...

"Well look, here they come. I wish I was told that they would be here earlier, so I could have time to straighten up the house." Announced Mrs. Weasley waiting patiently for the guests. When all of a sudden, the fireplaces flames turned green and in came the first guest that had Molly Weasley scream then passed out cold on the floor.

As James was brushing off the ashes, he heard a scream and looked up not only to see his son, but Molly Weasley, and older sister to him as he was in school at Hogwarts, faint. James chuckled to himself and saw some boy with long red locks hanging a little past his ears having his mouth wide open in shock.

"Hello, you must be Ron, my son has told me a lot about you and your adventures." Said James. Ron just kept on standing there as if in a raverine and just could not snap out of it. Finally, not only just 15 seconds later the last person came through the floo network, and that was Messure Sirius Black (A/N: What? I just _had _to have a grand entrance for THE Sirius Black).

"The fun has arrived!" Sang Sirius as he stepped out of the fireplace. "Oh dear. What on earth happed to you Molly Weasley!" Exclaimed Sirius as he revived Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, Sirius. But right now I need to speek to Molly and the rest of you all can go outside and I'll explain everything to her, okay?"

An hour later...

"Oh my goodness! It realy is you! Oh, I have missed you so much dear. Come here!" Exclaimed Molly as she pulled Lily into a hug. Soon they let go because they had heard something from outside, it sounded like music. So they got up off of the couch and went outside to investigate. When they reached the out side, they saw Harry standing a little infront of Draco, who was playing the guitar and acting as the background vocals along with another boy named David Desrosiers, who was the Weasley's neighbor, that played the bass and also did the backgroung vocals. Then there was Jeff Stinco, who just played the guitar and Ron Weasley who played on the drums. '_Harry must have been the lead vocals because he was the main singer of this little group.' _Thought Lily as she watched the boys play and go onto a new song. Molly and herself went and joined the rest of the Weasley's and Hermonie at the picnic table.

_THE WHOLE GROUP:_

_JUMP!_

_Harry_:

_I don't wanna wake up today_

_'Cuz every day's the same_

_And I've been waiting so long_

_For things to change_

_JUMP!_

_I'm sick of this town, I'm sick of this job_

_Sick of my friends cause everyone's jaded_

_Sick of this place, I wanna break free_

_I'm so fustrated_

_I just want to jump_

_JUMP!_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow_

_JUMP!_

_I just don't care tonight_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_Don't wanna think about my sorrow_

_Let's go_

_Forget your problems_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_I don't wanna wake up one day_

_And find out it's too late_

_To do all the things I wanna do_

_So I'm gonna pack up my bags_

_I'm never coming back_

_'Cuz the years are passing by_

_And I'm wasting all my time_

_I'm sick of this house, sick of being broke,_

_Sick of this town thats bringing me down,_

_I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free,_

_I'm so fustrated_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow_

_JUMP!_

_I just don't care tonight_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_Don't wanna think about my sorrow_

_Let's go_

_Forget your problems_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_I can't take it anymore..._

_I can't take it anymore..._

_I can't take it anymore..._

_I can't take it anymore..._

_I can't take it anymore..._

_Forget tomorrow_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow_

_I just don't care tonight_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_Don't wanna think about my sorrow_

_Let's go_

_Forget your problems_

_It's time to let them go_

_forget tomorrow_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

_YEAH!_

_JUMP!_

_I just wanna jump_

_JUMP!_

The guitars fade...

Hermonie got up from the table and ran straight into Harry's arms and gave him a big hug and congradulated on how good he and the band had played. Hermonie could tell that he wanted to speak so she let go and backed away.

"Okay, I just want to play this next song called, 'Me Against The World' which I had written while my stay at the Dursley's based on their toughts and Voldemorts thoughts about me, and I really appriciate it if you all would sit back down and just listen. Thank you." Explained Harry to all of his friends and parents plus Sirius and Remus. He could jut tell that they were wanting to hear this so he went back to his place while the music started back up again.

_We're not gonna be_

_just a part of their game_

_We're not gonna be just the victims_

_They're takin' our dreams_

_and they tear them apart_

_'Til everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero._

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove the wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change_

_how we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us._

_We won't let them shove_

_all their thoughts in out heads_

_And well never be like them_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_so come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_but nothing you say's gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_But we'll never let you win_

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero._

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove the wrong_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero._

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove the wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world..._

_It's me against the world..._

_It's me against the world_

Once the music fades away at the last note, Harry looks up and see's not only Sirius's, Remus's, Hermonie's, and the rest of the ENTIRE Weasley's families eyes on him, but also Minerve McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, James (Harry's father), and Albus Dumbledore. They all looked as if they were about to cry for the poor boy, but they just sucked it all in and began to congradulate the band on how well they performed and couldn't wait to see them again. Then suddenly someone had voiced the question that was on everyone elses minds, and the person that asked that question was Sirius Orion Black.

"So Harry, what's the name of your little group?" Questioned Sirius.

"Oh! It's Simple Plan." Replied Harry.

A/N; Sorry that the chapter seemed a little short but it is now 9:40 A.M. and I need to get to work. I'll be back to update later.

And if you want to e mail me on anything from this story or you have any ideas here is my e mail...

PhoenixGrl001 at aol dot com

Have an awesome day!


End file.
